Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Manga (Kamikita Futago)
Read further: List of Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) The Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star manga is the third instance of a Pretty Cure manga adaption by the Kamikita Twins in ''Nakayoshi''. Chapters came out monthly, from the March 2006 issue to the November 2006 issue, and from the January 2007 to the February 2007 issue (skipping December). It replaced the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart manga and was replaced by the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 manga in 2007. Summary Unlike the previous Nakayoshi serializations, the Splash Star chapters follow the events of the anime, with original takes on the anime events woven into the story-line. The villains of the original anime all make an appearance, although some more than others. In comparison to the anime, they are portrayed more threatening, with less comedy moments, probably to create a sense of urgency that is in tune with their quick defeats (as the manga has limited space for story in comparison to the anime). Additionally to the Nakayoshi chapters, three chapters have been published in its sister magazine Nakayoshi Lovely. The Lovely chapters are alluded to in other chapters and portray key moments in the anime, such as the defeat of Karehan and Ms. Shitataare. Ms. Shitataare, curiously, is the only villain in the manga that has some comedy moments - she even disguises herself and tries to scheme in order to defeat the Cures. A compilation of chapters until the September 2006 issue, including two Lovely chapters and one newly created bonus chapter, was released on September 6, 2006, in the tankobon Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 1. A second volume was apparently planned back then, as chapter seven is tagged with "continued in vol. 2", but it was never released. All chapters, including the Lovely chapters and the bonus chapter, were reprinted in 2015 under the Pretty Cure Collection label, separated into two volume due to the amount of content. Again, the Twins were commissioned to create a manga version of the movie. A tankobon for Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! came out in December 6, 2006, and was reprinted in 2015 under the Pretty Cure Collection label as well. Publishing Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 1 *ISBN: 978-4-06-372203-1 *Release Date: September 6, 2006 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapters from Nakayoshi Lovely 2006 Spring and Summer issues *Number of pages: 194 *Notes: Nakayoshi 3/2006 - 9/2006 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063722031 Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 1 Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337816-0 *Release Date: January 6, 2015 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapter from Nakayoshi Lovely 2006 Spring issue *Notes: Nakayoshi 3/2006 - 7/2006 *Number of pages: 136 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378160 Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 2 Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337817-7 *Release Date: January 6, 2015 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapters from Nakayoshi Lovely 2006 Summer and Fall issue *Notes: Nakayoshi 8/2006 - 11/2006, 01/2007-02/2007 *Number of pages: 144 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378177 Chapters Chapter 01 Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai are introduced, with Saki practicing baseball and Mai passing by. Both feel a breeze and lock eyes for a moment. By chance, they meet again at the Sky Tree, where Mai was sketching by herself. Suddenly, Flappy and Choppy fall from the sky. Karehan appears and starts attacking them. In order to protect Flappy and Choppy, Saki and Mai acquire the power to transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Karehan summons an Uzaina, but the two defeat it with Twin Stream Splash. (See episode 1.) Chapter 02 Flappy and Choppy tell Saki and Mai about The World Tree, the fountains and Dark Fall. Meanwhile, Karehan is getting scolded by Goyan and Akudaikan. Mai comes over to Saki's house and immediately gets along with Minori. Saki thinks that the delicate Mai isn't cut out to be fighter, so she swears to protect her. But Mai as Egret proves her wrong when she beats up Karehan when Bloom is in a pinch. (In parts similar to episode 2.) Nakayoshi Lovely Chapter 01 Saki wants to know even more about Mai, so she asks her questions and goes to the library to read up on Mai's blood type and star sign. Saki is curious about what Mai is drawing, but Mai brushes her off. Mai has a short talk with her brother. The next time Mai and Saki meet under the Sky Tree, Karehan attacks them again, transforming himself into an Uzaina. The Cures aren't harmonizing, thus unable to defend themselves properly. Bloom encourages Egret and discovers that the drawings Mai made are all drawings of Saki. United again, the two defeat Karehan for good. (See episode 7 for the villain plot.) Chapter 03 Goyan prepares for a new villain to take the stage. Saki spends time with Mai at her house, and is introduced to Kazuya. Saki is envious that Mai has such a cool older brother, but Mai reveals she would also like a sister like Minori to go to fun, cute stores with. Saki suggests that they should just do sisterly activities together. The next day, they go out together after school, but Moerumba attacks near a playground. They defeat his Uzaina by evading its attacks with a partner dance. (See episode 8 for the villain plot.) Chapter 04 In this chapter, Mai gives Minori and Saki a drawing lesson, and they make a cake together. Meanwhile, Moerumba is practicing his dance, but is reprimanded by Akudaikan for not defeating the Cures. He is given a last chance to defeat them and tries to seperate them with huge walls of fire when Saki accompanies Mai home. Bloom's and Egret's kind feelings for each other end up breaking through the fire, and they can defeat Moerumba.(See episode 13 for the villain plot, but it is also somewhat similar to episode 8.) Chapter 05 Bloom and Egret have trouble with Dorodoron, but manage to push him back for now. Two strange transfer students show up and introduce themselves to Saki and Mai as Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru. At their welcoming party, Michiru and Kaoru disrupt the whisper down the lane game by whispering to Saki and Mai that they seek strong rivals. They secretely talk to Dorodoron afterwards and its revealed that they work for Dark Fall, and are plotting to destroy the Cures. (See episode 14.) Chapter 06 Saki and Mai are taking care of some sunflowers, and Michiru and Kaoru are observing them. They steal the friendship bracelets that Saki and Mai got for each other earlier, but the Cures' friendship remains strong regardless, and they defeat Dorodoron together. Nakayoshi Lovely Chapter 02 Michiru and Kaoru are starting to get closer to Saki and Mai, attend Saki's birthday party, spend time with them in private and even help them with the sunflowers. Goyan starts to pressure the sisters, so they send snakes to destroy the sunflower field. The Cures put up a formidable fight and get rid of the snakes, and the Kiryuu sisters are impressed and feel miserable to fight them. Chapter 07 The sisters reveal themselves as part of Dark Fall and attack the Cures, who themselves don't have fighting spirit at all due to their friendship with Michiru and Kaoru. The sisters have a change of heart when they witness the Cures' desperation, but just then Goyan transports them to Akudaikan's lair. Akudaikan punishes the sisters, and Saki and Mai transform and protect them. They have trouble repelling his attacks, and the sisters come to support them. Michiru and Kaoru are hit by Akudaikan's attack and the Cures are forcibly warped back to the Land of Greenery. (Episode 22 and 23.) Extra Chapter 1 Michiru, Kaoru, Saki, Mai and Minori have an art session together where Michiru and Kaoru try to pose for the paintings. Minori bonds with Kaoru in particular, which is reminiscent of the anime. (Time-wise, this is during the time Michiru and Kaoru are 'undercover' as Dark Fall enemies. Pretty Cure Collection places it after chapter five.) Chapter 08 Saki and Mai are devastated after the events of ch.7. Moop and Foop come forth and recall how Michiru and Kaoru spared them, concluding they had a good heart even before they became friendly with the Cures. Ms. Shitataare turns up and attempts to take Moop and Foop. She hints that Michiru and Kaoru are alive, and Saki and Mai rejoice upon hearing that. With the help of Moop and Foop, they can transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy, and push Shitataare back with Spiral Star Splash. (Episode 24, 25 and 30). Nakayoshi Lovely Chapter 03 Ms. Shitataare disguises herself as a handywoman in order to spy on the Cures but is so annoyed by their conversation that she ends up revealing herself. She traps Bright and Windy with her powers, but Bright breaks herself and Windy free and the two defeat Shitataare together. Chapter 09 While the softball club is training, a certain villain is doing his own training. Mai has finished a painting of Michiru and Kaoru which Saki compliments. At that moment, Kintoleski interrupts them to taunt them and challenge them to a duel. They transform into Bright and Windy, but he proves too strong for them. Meanwhile, Goyan observes the sleeping Michiru and Kaoru trapped underwater. (Episode 33 - Kintoleski appears, 41 - Michiru and Kaoru revealed to be alive) Chapter 10 The Cures continue to struggle against Kintoleski. Goyan transports them to Dark Fall and they continue their fight there. Kintoleski starts kicking heated rocks into the water that Michiru and Kaoru are trapped in, and the water starts to boil. As the Cures are starting to lose hope, the Kiryuu sisters suddenly appear above the water and help them defeat Kintoleski. Chapter 11 In the last chapter, Goyan is revealed to be the final villain pulling the strings behind the scenes. He realizes that the Fountain of the Sun is the ocean, and proceeds to destroy all life in the Land of Greenery. But the Cures' feelings remain strong, and together with the Kiryuu sisters they ask the spirits to give them strength. Michiru and Kaoru attain the power to transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy, and Saki and Mai tranform into Bloom and Egret. They fight together and defeat Goyan for good, saving the earth. (Episode 48 and 49) Notes *Ms. Shitataare isn't rendered with dark skin in the manga. This is amended in the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode manga's Dream Story booklet, in which she is shown with dark skin (rendered grey of course, due to the comic being published in black&white). Publishing of Movie Adaptions Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! *ISBN: 978-4-06-372245-1 *Release Date: December 6, 2006 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: The whole volume contains new content not taken from Nakayoshi. *Number of pages: 160 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063722451 Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337829-0 *Release Date: June 5, 2015 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Reprint of 2006 volume. *Number of pages: 160 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378290 Contents It follows the plot of the movies faithfully, with some events mixed or shortened, and others portrayed more seriously. It was released a few days before the movie came out in theaters, spoiling its plot. Gallery General Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Transformation.jpg|The Cures transforming into Bloom and Egret for the first time FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Karehan.jpg|Karehan and Goyan FwPCSS Egret beating up Karehan.jpg|Egret beating up Karehan FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Moerumba.jpg|Moerumba in the manga FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Michiru Kaoru.jpg|Michiru and Kaoru in the manga FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Dorodoron.jpg|Dorodoron vs the Cures FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Shitataare.jpg|Ms. Shitataare in the manga FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Shitataare handywoman.jpg|Shitataare disguised as a handywoman FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Kintoleski.jpg|Kintoleski in the manga FwPCSS Kamikita Manga Finale.jpg|Michiru and Kaoru as Bright and Windy, Saki and Mai as Bloom and Egret Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Category:Books Category:Franchise Category:Manga Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star